


Avenge the fallen

by Marvel4ever



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oneshot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Sad, Short, Team Tony Stark, Tony Stark dead, author regrets everything, dont read if your team cap, im not crying you are, what really happened in siberia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: Tony never made it back from the Siberian bunker. Peter finds Steve.





	Avenge the fallen

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know that this is pretty short and kinda rushed but i really wanted to post this before endgame! this is sad and not very well done, idk i'll let yall decide, but i hope you all like it. nothing is very graphic, just brief mentions of blood, and it doesn't really swear. this is not for team cap people, if you are team cap, read at your own risk. i warned you. also i know this isn't how civil war went but i don't care. enjoy!

Peter started panicking at lunch. He was on the phone in the corner of the lunchroom. He sunk to the floor in shock. Just moments later he ran out of the school and got into a black audi car that seemed to be waiting for him.

-5 minutes earlier-

As far as Thursdays go, this one was a good one. Peter got his Spanish test back, and it was a perfect score. And Flash wasn’t here to bother him! What could go wrong? 

The first thing that made him know something was up was the phone call from an unknown number. His spider-sense told him that he should not blow it off- thank goodness he was at lunch.  
“Hello?” he answered politely.  
“Is this Peter Parker?” He could hear the panic in the unknown woman's voice. “Yes, who is this?”  
“This is Pepper Potts.” Peters' mouth dropped open, earning him a look from MJ. He excused himself from the table cause this was the Pepper Potts.  
“Uh, hi ma'am, how can I help you?”  
“This seems random, but have you heard from Tony?” Her voice wavered when she said his name. “I heard from him on Tuesday cause he, uh, needed my help with something. I haven’t heard from him since, but I’m going to the compound tomorrow for lab night.”  
He heard her mumble a bad word under her breath but chose to ignore it. “Ok Peter, I have sent Happy to come get you. I’ve heard Tony talk about you and I think you can help. I’ll tell you more when you get here ok?”  
“Um, ok, I already had my test. Can you tell me what I’ll be doing?” He was torn with fear and excitement. ‘What would Ms. Potts want with me? And what does this have to do with Tony?’ he thought. His excitement turned into straight fear when he heard her response.  
“No one has heard from Tony since Tuesday at the Raft. We don’t know where he is and this isn't like him. And FRIDAY won’t respond. I think you can help. Please come back with Happy, and don’t tell anyone about this.”  
“Of course. I’ll see you soon ma'am.”  
‘May would be proud of me for remembering my manners,’ he thought has the sunk to the floor. He tried to distract himself from what Pepper had said. But it didn’t work.

The words “no one has heard from Tony” felt imprinted in his mind. ‘What if he’s not ok?’ he thought over and over. ‘No. If Pepper thinks I can help find him, I can find him. He’s ok.’ 

Repeating that like a mantra, he ran from the lunchroom, ignoring the looks he got from Ned and MJ, and got into the black audi that awaited him. 

When they pulled up to the compound they went around the back way. He would have been in awe if not for the severity of the situation. Walking through the doors Peter pulled out his security badge but was shut down by Happy, saying that it wasn’t needed at the back entrance. Cool. His brief fanboy moment was interrupted by being told to go to Tony’s lab where Pepper was waiting. 

Walking down the halls, Peter couldn’t help but to remember all the good times he has had there.  
The first lab night Peter ever had was his favorite.  
He was so nervous of not being smart enough, or to weird, but everything was amazing. Peter worked so hard on his projects that he fell asleep at the table. He woke to the sound of his favorite Moana song. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was now on Tony Stark’s couch, with the Tony Stark’s arm around him. He pretended to be asleep, just so he could stay in his arms. Normally he could have been embarrassed, but he wasn’t. This was the first time since Ben died that he felt happy with another father-figure.  
Later, he asked FRIDAY to show him the footage. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t think that Tony looked like his dad. And he was ok with that. 

Tony was so much more than the media shows. His interactions with his bots made Peter want to swoon. He was surprisingly funny and was very helpful. For such a genius, he was really understanding about questions Peter had. He would always take time to answer them. He always listened to Peter’s rants about his day, an even gave him girl advice. Movie nights were also not uncommon. This whole compound was full of memories that Peter was proud to have. 

Now he just had to find the man that made those memories possible. 

 

“You must be Peter.” Pepper said briskly.  
“Yes ma’am. What can I do?”  
“FRIDAY isn’t responding. Tony kept all of the programming and schematics to himself, and no one knows how to contact her to reboot her. He got rid of my override codes when we, uh, when I moved out. I can’t get to the one tool that we can use to find her. And him.” 

Peter didn’t miss when her voice went hoarse when talking about moving out. He chose to ignore it. Instead, he started typing on the holographic Stark-Pad. Pepper watched with interest as Peter pulled up a voice lock.  
“FRIDAY, use override Spider Knows Best.”  
“Welcome, Mr. Parker. How can I be of assistance?”  
“Where is Tony, Fri.”  
“Boss said that you would ask. I have been instructed to play this audio and video. Do you wish for Ms. Potts to remain in the room?”  
He glanced up at her and said, “Of course, she can stay. Tell me what you know.” 

 

Audio static crackled. A video pulled up, projecting on the wall. “Is this recording? Hey kid. Part of the journey is the end. And, uh, it looks like this is the end for me. Stuck in a cave with no hope of rescue. The suit is broken, and so am I.” 

The two watchers made eye contact, tears brimming in both of their eyes. “I did my best but there was no other way. Don’t blame Barnes. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t Steves either. Please forgive him, he didn’t know. Just know this. I love you, Pete.” 

The tears that threatened to spill in Peters' eyes overflowed. The audio continued. “You got me through so much kid, and you don’t deserve to have someone else leave you too. I didn’t mean for this to happen.” One-screen Tony sighed shakily and spoke again. “Tell Pep I’m sorry too. She was right, yet again. Tell her I’m sorry and that I love her. When I drift off, I will think of you. It’s always been you. I love you” The video cut off after a few more seconds, at the image of Tony closing his eyes. 

Clearing his throat Peter asked shakily, “Fri, is he still there?” Pepper bowed her head and let her tears fall at FRIDAY’s response. “No. He passed away 36 hours ago.” “How?” “Mr. Rogers and Sargent Barnes engaged in combat. Boss sustained critical injuries, and the suit was damaged rendering him unable to leave or contact help. I am so sorry.” If artificial intelligence could sound remorseful, this one did. Pepper slid to the floor, shoulders shaking as she silently sobbed. Peter was in shock and didn’t know what to do. His dad was dead. 

Iron man was dead. 

And from the sound of it, Captain America, his teammate, his friend, killed him. The first emotion to hit Peter wasn’t overwhelming sadness or despair, but anger. Anger towards the so called hero. A hero wouldn’t have done what he did. A hero wouldn’t leave a man behind. Dying. Anger hit Peter harder than any feeling he’d ever felt before. Rogers would pay. 

 

Peter spent the next 6 hours in the lab. The first 2 was him sitting there, stuck in thought. The next half hour was spent crying. He moved on to find out what happened. With all of the technology he could ask for at his fingertips, he found what he was looking for. Rogers and Barnes, the duo. And then Tony. And the video. Peter found himself crying again watching them fight. He knew how it would end. It ended with him dying in a cave in Siberia. 

He hated Steve Rogers. How could ‘God's righteous man’ for one, not tell Tony about his parents death, and two, leave him behind? All for his pal, is buddy, his Bucky. He devoted his other time researching more into Barnes. What he found made him sick. Barnes was in and out of cycro for the better part of 70 years. He was brainwashed and tortured and turned into a weapon. And he could stop it. It wasn’t Bucky’s fault. Peter came to that conclusion about Barnes, and he came to a different one regarding Rogers. He would find him, and tell him how it felt to lose another parent if it was the last thing he would do. 

The only problem was that Steve, no, cap- definitely not, Rogers, and Barnes were to be found. They were no longer in Siberia, and they weren’t easy to track at first glance. Finding them was Peter’s second priority. His first was getting Tony’s body back. He shuddered when the thought the word body. Tony’s body. He shook that thought from his mind as he called Pepper. He needed people to get to Siberia now. 

The first thing that registered in Peter’s brain when people returned from Siberia was blood. 

Peter was no stranger to blood. The blood of Ben seemed to stain Peter’s hands for weeks. The blood of the vulture did the same. Blood came with the job, and Peter never particularly minded. But today, seeing the blood on Tony, he minded very much. He didn’t bother holding back the tears as he saw his dad’s cold body being rolled to the medbay on a stretcher. Tony’s blood was dried. Rust colored stains were littered across his unmoving face. Peter felt sick. The sight of the blood he never wanted to see was imprinted in his mind. 

He was really gone. Dead. 

Peter had a former captain to find. 

 

He knew he would find Rogers. He just didn’t think it would be that obvious. Peter tracked the two to Wakanda, and from there, it seemed like Rogers came back to the States. Idiot. He came back to his apartment. Peter knew that if he didn’t go now, he would miss his chance. Now or never. He suited up. 

 

Peter found the apartment in Brooklyn with surprising ease. And the door was unlocked. Peter walked in the small apartment, ears alert, straining to hear where Rogers was. Peter heard noises that sounded like packing. He entered the kitchen, walking silently towards Rogers. 

Steve turned and saw a kid, a boy really, standing in his apartment. He was in a spandex suit, without the mask this time. He recognized the suit from the airport fight. God, Tony brought a kid into this, he thought. 

“What the hell? Who are you and what do you want?” Steve half-yelled, clearly startled. He moved to grab is shield, but remembered he didn’t have it anymore. Instead, he grabbed a small gun, and stared at the boy. The boy just glared, sizing him up. “I won’t ask again, who are you and why are you here?” 

The boy spoke. “Was it worth it?” The kids voice was cold and calculating, unlike what Steve remembered of the kid at the airport. “Was it worth it?”  
“What are you talking about son?”  
“Don’t call me son. Not when you’ve gone and killed my dad. Answer my question, was killing him worth it? Now you are on the run. Your ‘Bucky’ is in cycro, and the only family you had is shattered.” This kids dad? There is no way…. Tony can’t be dead… he can’t have a son! 

“I don’t know what you are talking about. I haven’t done anything wrong. Someone has clearly only told you their side.”  
“Oh then do fill me in on your side, Rogers. Tell me how you can justify not telling Tony about his parents murder. Tell me how you sleep at night knowing you left your teammate, your friend, to die in a cave. Do tell me about how you haven’t done anything wrong.”  
“He was trying to kill Buck! If I hadn’t stopped him… I couldn’t just let him fight Bucky.” 

He got no response for a moment and he was proud, thinking that he had stopped the kid. Then the spider-kid took a step forward, into the light of a window. The light radiated his face, showing how young and damaged he was.

“All of that could have been avoided if you had told Tony the truth in the first place. You didn’t want to spare him, you were only thinking of yourself, when you hid that secret. And second, if Tony really wanted to kill you, he would have.”  
Peter webbed the gun from Rogers hand. He looked at it with a look of disgust and tossed it aside.  
He webbed Steves hands to the bedding and walked up closer. “I didn’t mean to kill him. I-I care about him.”  
“You didn’t care when you bashed his face in Siberia.” Peter’s voice was harsh. 

Steve shrunk back, looking down. “I had to protect Bucky.” He said over again like he had to convince himself. “He was going to kill him.”

Peter gave Rogers an incredulous look. “Have you seen his suits? You have noticed how powerful they are, right? If he wanted to kill either of you, he would have, and it would have been easy.”  
He paused to take a deep breath.  
“He was a better man than you. He was more loving, understanding, kind, and forgiving than anyone I’ve ever met. One of his last words was telling me to forgive you. Be grateful he told me not to kill you, or you would have found out what this suit can do.”  
“Kid-” he was cut off by Peter shaking his head. “I’m not done yet. I am giving you two hours before I call Ross to tell him you were here. I said Tony was better than me, and I wasn’t kidding. If I see or hear your name again, I will come after you. Don’t ever come back here, not even for the funeral.”

“I am so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” 

“You used to be my hero. Now you are the man that killed my dad. You are no hero. You didn’t mean for that to happen? You should have thought twice. Have fun sleeping at night Rogers.” 

Peter walked out, turning to see Rogers head hung low. He didn’t feel much better. The anger was still there, but now a new feeling was sinking in. Grief. He didn’t have anything to occupy his mind anymore.

He was empty.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what yall thought! i love to improve and hear what people think! sidenote- there is an author called 'writerforlife'. i love their fics, my personal favs are 'the things we said between the wars' and 'if only you could see yourself from my eyes' they are great, go check them out! 'avengerfambam' is also my bestie and her stuff is great too! also if you read more of my stuff that would be amazing. thanks for reading!


End file.
